


Crybaby

by fashionmook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmook/pseuds/fashionmook
Summary: Jackson has enough strength.Mark has enough tears.This couldn't end good, or?





	

„Can you please stop?“, Mark cried into his hands as he lift up his hand. „I didn't do anything“ It wasn't the first time Jackson got abusive towards the older one. It happened with a slight slap as Mark accidently touched Bambam's thigh, and it ended with bruises all over the older's body. Jackson always said sorry after the anger stopped flowing through his body, but after a while he was happy he could beat up his boyfriend. He felt fun seeing him crying and begging him to stop. Jackson never wanted this to end. The feeling of hurting Mark and seeing blood all over his body excited him.

 

„You did flirt to Yugyeom? Huh! C'mon slut, tell me who did it!“, he shouted at him. Jackson caught him by his collar to force Mark to look into his eyes. „I don't know who did. I didn't“ Mark knew it wasn't going to end good and he needed to regret his words, but he didn't wanted to lie to Jackson. The younger wasn't going to believe him anyways, so he doesn't know why he even does this. How he tries to say the truth that are only lies in Jackson's ears. Mark loved the younger, he would never cheat on him. He never took a thought of it.

 

Jackson raised his right hand while the left was still holding the older's collar and it made contact with his face. The burning sensation in Mark's cheeks hurt him. Not only, obviously, in his face, also in his heart. Everytime Jackson slapped him or gave him any physical hurt, Mark's heart broke a little more. Didn't the smaller loved him? If he did, why did he hurt him? Mark needed to break up with him, but he refused, afraid Jackson would hurt him even more. The older closed his eyes slightly, his strength disappearing. He wanted everything to end. „You have another try. Who did flirt to Yugyeom?“

 

„I love you“, it was barely a whisper Mark could bring out. „Do you love me, too? Or am I just a living punching bag? Please tell me“. A tear rolled down Mark's cheek as he was overwhelmed by the whole situation again. Jackson thought for a moment as he checked out Mark's state. Bruises all over his body, all made by the younger one. How his lips were bleeding and Jackson could basically feel how the older's heart broke. A moment a realization flowed through his body and it seemed like he wanted to cuddle Mark. But his anger overshadowed his compassion.

 

Jackson slapped Mark even harder than before and a scream left out the older's mouth. Mark couldn't take this anymore. He didn't want to say the truth anymore. „Slap me harder. I deserve it for flirting with Gyeom“

 

„Even giving nicknames now, huh? Finally you realize what's wrong with you, you crybaby“, too many slaps could be counted by Jackson Mark was feeling pretty numb after a time. „You look beautful covered in blood, babe“

 

_And Mark was sick of Jackson after this day._

 

-

Mark was talking to Yugyeom again. They were sitting in a café they were going often lately. Jackson knew about it but Mark wanted this. He couldn't imagine a normal relationship anymore so he was addicted to the pain lately. „Mark, you look horrible. Didn't you solve the problem with Jackson yet?“, the younger asked as he studied Mark's face covered in bruises he showed to the public. „Why should I try to solve it? Slaps are good for the soul“, there was no emotion you could hear through his voice.

 

Yugyeom worries about him lately too. He always knew about the problems Mark had with Jackson. He had always worried about the older but he told Yugyeom he would solve everything. „What are you feeling right now, Mark?“

 

„Feelings are something for crybabies“, this statement muted the younger one. Now he knew he needed to talk to Jackson and say what he does is wrong. „Jackson treats me good“, Mark said all of sudden. Like he already thought, he didn't want to tell the truth about or to Jackson, so he lied. „I'm gonna talk to Jackson today“

 

_And Mark didn't want to admit it, but he was happy about it._

 

-

 

„Jackson, what the actual fuck do you think who you are? You're hurting my best friend who loves you and you treat him like shit! Do you know how he feels? You can be happy: He lost all his emotions too and he doesn't know it himself“, Yugyeom threw all those words in Jackson's face as he barely opened the door for the younger. „Woah, come in“, he said and the second after the younger walked in angrily and waited for Jackson to follow him so he can continue. „What's going on with you, Yugyeom?“

 

„I'm worrying about Mark, that's it. I don't know what you did but he got emotionless since a few days and I want it to stop. So Jackson, please leave this freaking home and break up with him so he can live the happy life he deserve. You don't deserve such a good person as him. You're a shame for whole Hong Kong that you need to urt someone physically who gave his heart to you. And what did you do? Of course, you needed to rip his heart off so he won't feel anything anymore. Mark did great things to you and that's what you give back? Why the fuck are you doing this?“

 

Yugyeom's speech made the older mute and he wanted to go back right now, He wanted to go to the time where Mark and he were happy, when they were the best couple ever. He just wanted to be normal towards the older again. Tears rolled down his face as he thought about it clearly. „I know what I do to him, okay? But after a time he was so happy beside you and he had those sparkles in his eyes he had once for me. So I tried to find another way to make him mine again. I wanted a way that he recognize me again. But I know it was wrong to get abusive towards him“

 

Jackson stopped talking for a while as the pain in his heart overwhelmed him. „I love him so much. I know you won't believe me now but I do. It was just so sad he spent more time with you than with me. I couldn't take it. I couldn't lose Mark to you. But I think I need to realize he loves you, not me. I think I should get abusive towards myself so you and him can be happy. Be lucky, Yugyeom, you'll get the most perfect person ever. Please don't treat him as bad as I did. I'll go now, maybe a bus is going to overrun me“

 

The older stood up and he walked towards the room from his apartment to go, but then he saw Mark. „I just had those sparkles towards Yugyeom because it was the only time I was happy, not because I loved him“

 

Jackson stood shocked in front of his boyfriend as he realized Mark had heard every word of their conversation. „I-I-I love you“, the younger stuttered. „I know you don't believe me“. „You're right. I don't, but I'll give you a try again, but as friends“

 

Jackson smiled towards his, now, ex-boyfriend and he took a step closer and hugged him. „You won't regret it, Mark“

 

„Maybe“, Mark giggled and it was the most beautiful sound Jackson heard since months. He was happy they'll do a restart again as friends. Maybe it was the best for both of them. Maybe they'll get together again, maybe not. But better was, Mark was smiling again and felt happiness again and that was the most important thing, right? Jackson is happy because Mark is. It felt like years from the last time they were happy.

 

_But this was still a sappy ending, right? Maybe it is._

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cried while writing this. Maybe I shouldn't have listen to sick while writing this.


End file.
